Urbosa
is a character in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. She was a Gerudo chieftain and a Champion of Hyrule, alongside Link, Mipha, Daruk and Revali. She is voiced by Elizabeth Maxwell in the English version of the game. Biography Prior to the events of the game, Lady Urbosa was the Gerudo Chieftain of her people, governing from Gerudo Town with wisdom, strength and compassion. She was close friends with the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda’s mother, prior to her death and took on a motherly role to her daughter. Thus, when King Rhoam and Princess Zelda called upon the Gerudo for aid in the coming battle against Calamity Ganon, Urbosa offered her sword immediately and agreed to become the Gerudo Champion, and pilot, of the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. ]] More so than any of the other champions, Urbosa had a very pronounced and personal hatred of Ganon, as the demon king was first born into the kingdom in the form of a male Gerudo to begin his campaign of violence and conquest throughout the land of Hyrule and the world beyond. Urbosa was well aware of Ganon's deep connections to the Gerudo and deeply resented it due to all the tragedy and destruction the villain had caused over the ages. He even once used the Gerudo people to commit many crimes on his behalf until an uprising led by Nabooru, another Gerudo legend, whom Urbosa deeply respected and where the inspiration for Van Naboris' name originated from. Due to this, the champion felt a sense of responsibility owed to her people to destroy the Calamity and show the world that the Gerudo no longer have any allegiance or tolerance for such an evil. According to Zelda's Research Notes, she was able to utilize the Divine Beast's power with relative ease. However, Urbosa was killed by Thunderblight Ganon during the Great Calamity. Her spirit was then trapped within the Divine Beast for the next one hundred years. It was only after Link slew the demon inside the machine that her spirit was freed. Urbosa then gives Link use of her ability Urbosa's Fury, while also asking him to tell Zelda not to burden herself with Urbosa's death. Urbosa was considered a powerful warrior of impeccable skill, strength, and speed while alive. She wielded the Scimitar of the Seven and the Daybreaker shield which became sacred treasures of the Gerudo people. As Gerudo Chieftain she also possessed the lightning proof Thunder Helm traditionally passed down among Gerudo Chieftains which is said to have been a favorite of hers. Urbosa is remembered among the Gerudo as a great woman whom even the current Gerudo Chief Riju looks up to and is respectively referred to as "Lady Urbosa". Appearance As a member of the Gerudo race, Urbosa has tanned skin and vibrant red hair which she keeps tied up in a high ponytail. She also has bright green eyes like Riju. Urbosa's outfit consists of an elaborately designed breastplate, two shoulder guards, an intricate gold belt, and a blue scarf she uses as a skirt, given to her as a symbol of her role as a Champion of Hyrule. She wears several slim, gold rings on her fingers, and has painted her nails blue like her skirt. Urbosa also wears blue lipstick. She has a muscular body and well-defined abs. Abilities * Urbosa's Fury Gallery Urbosa.png|Urbosa in Breath of the Wild Champions (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Urbosa together with her fellow champions in Breath of the Wild Category:Gerudo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters Category:Monarchs